Chupichupyoi Temple
The Chupichupyoi Temple is a location in Mother 3. It is the site of the sixth of the Seven Needles, and is the last area that the player visits in the Nowhere Islands, and clearing the area marks the end of Chapter 7. The theme of the temple is "Chupi-Chupyoi for World Heritage". Story As Lucas and company search for Ionia and the location of the Needles, they pass by the temple, covered in vines. If they decide to inspect the entrance at this point, the vines prove to be impenetrable. After delivering the Jar of Yummy Pickles they had received from Mixolydia earlier, Ionia reveals it to be the location of the sixth Needle, and gives them the Waters of Time to remove the vines. As they return to the temple, a Mr. Saturn stops them in order to return the now-polished Courage Badge to Lucas, at which point it is revealed to be the Franklin Badge. This marks the Nowhere Islands' Point of No Return, as it will be impossible to return after moving forward. As they approach the temple, they encounter a Pigmask Army battalion attempting to break their way in: after a Clayman tries to ram through the vines, and the Masked Man attempts to blow the vines away with a bomb, which only succeeds in destroying the Clayman. Their attempts are interrupted when the army realizes the party is present, and a Pigmask Colonel leads an attack against them with several Pigmask Majors. The party defeats the Pigmasks, forcing the Masked Man to step in once more. He proceeds to try and dispatch the party via lightning as he did previously; however, it reflects off Lucas's Franklin Badge and strikes him instead, stunning him briefly. The Masked Man recovers quickly, and attacks the party. After Lucas defeats the Masked Man and thwarts the Pig Mask Army's attempt to enter the temple, the party enters the main chamber, where the sixth Needle is located. Ionia appears before the party to explain the army's motives: the Dark Dragon will pass on its heart to whoever pulls the most Needles, and the Masked Man's success will endanger the entire world. She also reveals herself as Kumatora's guardian, and teaches her a technique that she had previously hoped to avoid due to its raw destructive power - PK Starstorm. Afterward, Ionia bids the party farewell as Lucas pulls her Needle, leaving Kumatora saddened at the loss of her guardian. Afterward, the party exits the temple, where they encounter a flying limo; its driver has been assigned to take Lucas and friends to New Pork City, where the rest of the islanders now stay, marking the end of the chapter. Enemies *Pigmask Colonel *Pigmask Major *The Masked Man Notes The name Chupichupyoi is a reference to Chapi Chapo, a French animation series from 1974 where two little characters, a girl with a red hat named Chapi, and a boy wearing a blue hat named Chapo, must resolve problems in a world made of colored cubes.Category:Locations Category:Mother 3 Locations